The Snake and The Moon
by Taymatoes
Summary: Two clans, LionClan and TigerClan, are always at war with each other. Their leaders, Whitestar and Blackstar have a suffocating hatred for each other. What happens when Blackstar's misfit son falls from Whitestar's only daughter?
1. Moonpaw: First Encounter

Hey, it's Twilla-Chan and this is another fic I am writing called The Snake and The Moon. I currently have written three chapters and I don't know if it's any good. I will keep writing if I get some good review so please R/R.

I do not own Warriors, only Adderpaw and Moonpaw.

--

A wind danced around the she-cat's fur, ruffling her short silver and white coat. She could hear the fighting rage of other cats but they were so far off so she ignored them, it was such a common sound for her. The clans were always fighting; there was no way to stop them, both of the leaders were too proud to submit to the other. A sudden ginger shape blast in front of her, she snapped her head to try and face the cat but as soon as he had come, he was gone. Suddenly, a cool, calm male voice slipped into her ears, soothing her. "Moonpaw…"

"Hey, Moonpaw, you have to get up or I will call Desertpaw over." A threatening voice called to the she-cat. Moonpaw raised her silver and white head slowly and gave a wide yawn. Blue eyes gazed over at light brown shape just above her. "Good morning, did you forget our warrior's ceremony is today?" The other cat asked, giving her friend a good cuff in the ear.

Moonpaw shook her head of the dream and stood shakily to her paws to look at her close friend, Leafpaw. "Oh yeah! I can't wait; it will be great to finally be a warrior." Moonpaw meowed happily, giving her tail a swish. "And no need for Desertpaw, I would rather have him in this den for a couple more moons but it's not my choice." Desertpaw was Leafpaw's brother and he was completely in love with Moonpaw.

It started when they grew up in the Nursery together, he always seemed to treat her special and Moonpaw just played along, not expecting it to turn out this way. Now he was after her, and what was worse was that he was the deputy's son so her father, Whitestar, thought he would be the perfect mate for her.

Moonpaw emerged from the den with Leafpaw bounding happily behind her. "Hey Moonpaw, how about we get one more story from the elders before becoming warriors?" She asked, giving her tail a hopeful swish. Leafpaw had always loved stories for the older cats, she sometimes had a twisted imagination.

The silver and white she-cat gave a sigh and her gaze drifted to her friend's. "If we have to." She muttered. Leafpaw gave a quick jump for joy and bolted toward the elder's den.

Brambles pricked at Moonpaw's pelt as her and her friend slipped into the den. There was still snoring in the nests near the back but other than those, all the other cats seemed to be awake. Leafpaw happily padded toward Browntail, the only elder that wasn't deaf in any way and in Leafpaw's opinion, the best story teller.

"Hey Browntail, would you mind telling me and Moonpaw one last story before we become warriors?" She asked politely, dipping her head respectfully. Browntail gave her tail a flick and nodded softly. Leafpaw automatically plopped down, nearly shaking in anticipation, Moonpaw on the other paw just sat down slowly.

Browntail smiled and sat also, curling her tail around her paws. "Okay you two," Her voice was cracked with age but it was clear as day. "Since you are going to be warriors soon, I will not tell you the usual tale of the ancient clans but something that will be useful for you in battle."

Moonpaw couldn't help but furrow her brow in confusion. "How can a story be helpful in battle?" She asked, giving her ears a disbelieving flick. Browntail mrrowed with laughter, flicking the white apprentice's shoulder with her tail.

"It isn't a tale, it is very true. You have all heard of Blackstar of TigerClan, right?" Browntail asked, despite it being a mouse-brained question. Of course they have heard of him, but the two clans haven't had a battle since the two were kits. "Well, it's said he has five very strong sons, all with coats with pure black and also their hearts are just as dark. Blackstar supposedly trained them all himself to be cold killers, not to care about what happens in the process. When in battle, avoid them at all costs, especially you Moonpaw, being the leader's only kit, they would find you an extraordinary kill." The brown elder's voice sounded grave, so serious, it made the two apprentices shiver.

Moonpaw dipped her head but did not turn her eyes away from the elder. "Thank you for the wise warning Browntail, we will keep that in mind." She muttered, giving her tail a flick. She would be the best kill for them, great…

"You will be at the ceremony, right Browntail?" Leafpaw asked, trying to brighten the mood. She gazed over at Moonpaw, a goofy grin spreading across her face. Browntail nodded, smiling also.

Once outside the den, the sun was shining on the camp, finding shade would be futile. "How about one last hunting trip as apprentices?"Leafpaw suggested, smiling happily in the sunshine. Moonpaw snapped out of her thoughts and smiled also.

"Sure, I think that would be best." She muttered, the smile disappearing. Moonpaw raised her head back up but Leafpaw was already racing toward the entrance.

The tall grass of the plains felt good under Moonpaw's paws as she padded after Leafpaw. There was no scent of rabbit but just being outside of camp felt good. The apprentice noticed that they were dangerously close to the border. "Um, Leafpaw…" But before she could finish, her friend took after something. 'Probably a rabbit.' She thought, giving her tail a bored flick.

TigerClan scent climbed up her nose, she turned her head to see through the tall grass, two figures near the border. Suddenly, one slipped and it panicked the other, it even panicked Moonpaw. She was very compassionate toward other cats, even in different clans when they were threatening her own.

Moonpaw pushed herself through the grass toward the border. The second cat disappeared, obviously looking for the other. Suddenly, a ginger shape pushed itself out of an old rabbit wren. She wanted to call out to him but it would cause more trouble than it was worth.

The strange tom's eyes locked with Moonpaw's, they were the brightest green she had ever seen. His fur was a mess but by the way he didn't even take notice told her that he was used to it. She gave a mrrow of laughter at how silly he looked. He took a pawstep toward her. 'Oh crap, what should I do?' She thought frantically.

She turned and ran, not even looking once over her shoulder at the strange TigerClan cat.

--

Alright, next chapter is from Adderpaw's POV.

-Twilla-Chan


	2. Adderpaw: First Encounter

Okay, this was originally Chapter One but I messed up and put them in the wrong order. -baka- So the next chapter is also from Adderpaw's POV, sorry. xD

I do not own Warriors, only Adderpaw and Moonpaw.

--

A wind whispered around the tom's fur, sending the ginger mess in all directions. He could hear the battle cries of other cats but they were so far off but he ignored them, it was such a common sound for him. The clans were always fighting; there was no way to stop them, both of the leaders were too proud to submit to the other. A sudden silver and white shape slipped past the corner of his eye and for a reason the tom couldn't even understand, it panicked him. "Adderpaw?" A soft voice called once…

"Adderpaw? Hey Adderpaw, get up!" A voice, much deeper than the one from his dream shattered the image around the apprentice. Green eyes flickered up to black tom standing above him. Adderpaw groaned and stood up shakily. His cold gaze drifted over to his brother's bright amber ones. "Come on lazy, we have our ceremonies today." The black apprentice's tail slipped across his brother's nose.

Adderpaw snorted. 'Damn Sunpaw, he thinks he's so great just because he got Mum and Dad's coat, just like all of our other brothers and I got stuck with this bright ginger coat.' He thought fiercely. He was one of five of Blackstar's sons. All of his siblings got his parent's stunning, glossy, smooth, black coats, except for him. Instead he got bright ginger fur that stuck up in all directions; it never seemed to lie flat.

The tom padded out of the apprentice's den to see the busy camp of TigerClan. A cold leaf-bare wind blew through the leaf canopy of the camp, ruffling Adderpaw's long ginger coat. He noticed a lot of cats were missing, probably hunting; the fresh-kill pile was empty.

Suddenly, Adderpaw was bowled over by three smaller black shapes. "Uncle Adderpaw!" A sudden mew rang through the air as Twilightleaf's two of three kits tackled the older apprentice off his paws.

Adderpaw's ginger fur disappeared under a mass of black fur. "Beechpaw, Starlingpaw? Would you mind getting off?" He muttered through the two younger apprentices. The small cats scrambled off the bigger one. Adderpaw eased back into a sitting position in front of his niece and nephew. They were his older brother, Twilightleaf's kits; they had been apprenticed less than a moon ago and were full of energy.

"Today you're goin' to be a warrior, right Adderpaw?" Beechpaw asked, giving his black tail an eager flick. His brother's green eyes bore into his, reminding him of his father, this little apprentice was going to be just like his grandfather, and Adderpaw just had that feeling.

Adderpaw nodded. "Yeah, Sunpaw and I are going to be the warriors." He meowed, giving Beechpaw a little nudge in the side with his paw.

"Hey Adderpaw, want to come on a patrol with me?" A soft she-cat voice entered his ear. Adderpaw turned his green eyes slipped into a pair of amber. It was Tawnygaze, his former denmate, she had been made a warrior just half a moon ago. He had missed her. "Blackstar told me it would be good for you to shake your nerves."

Adderpaw could feel his ears go red. "S…Sure." He muttered, giving his ginger tail a flick. "Then let's go!" He said more confidently, trying to sound more like a warrior than an apprentice.

Once out of camp, the two cats slowed down. Their paws made almost no sound as they padded across the forest floor. "So, Adderpaw, are you nervous at all?" Tawnygaze asked, giving her tortoiseshell tail a flick.

"Nah, not really. This means I get to join my brothers and that's the most exciting part I think. Oh yeah, and not have to share the den with Beechpaw and Starlingpaw, they get quite annoying." Adderpaw admitted with a mrrow of laughter. His ginger ears flicked with amusement, his green eyes gazed steadily at the she-cat.

Tawnygaze smiled back at him, it was a sweet thing. "Oh, we're nearing the LionClan border." She muttered, flattening her ears and lowering herself closer to the ground. Admittedly, Adderpaw didn't see why this was necessary to hide themselves when in the presence of the enemy; they should hold their heads proud. The apprentice's paw suddenly slipped on a leaf, sending him tumbling into a rabbit wren.

"Adderpaw?" The she-cat's voice called out from above. He tried to call out but a couple of old roots blocked his voice. As he climbed his way back up, he caught a glimpse of the tortoiseshell's tail. Before he could call out, a shape at the border caught his eye.

It was a she-cat no doubt and she was staring at him. She was long-legged, like most LionClan cats. Blue eyes gazed steadily in his green, a wind ruffled both his ginger fur and her soft silver and white, and she was beautiful. She let out a small mrrow of laughter and bounded away, leaving just a scatter of leaves in her wake.

Adderpaw shook his head, he was probably just delusional. He had not seen such a pretty she-cat in his life and he would doubt one so would be from LionClan. The tom shook his body, trying to shake off the image but it wouldn't leave. 'Need to find Tawnygaze.' He wired the thought in his mind; he was just going to forget the other she-cat.

"You gave me quite a scare Adderpaw, how about you go have yourself checked out by the medicine cat?" Tawnygaze suggested, flicking her tail toward the medicine cat's den. The ginger apprentice nodded, giving his tail a little flick.

Adderpaw climbed into the cool, sheltered area of the medicine cat's den. He had found Tawnygaze franticly searching for him after he went looking for her, she had been so relieved but panicked once more when she saw the many scrapes he had gotten from the fall. "Crowwing? Reedpaw?" He called out. Crowwing was the current medicine cat and Blackstar's sister, making her, his aunt. Reedpaw was Twilightleaf's third kit; he had chosen a different path then his siblings.

Out of the corner of his eye, Adderpaw swore he saw the shining pelt of the she-cat. The ginger tom shook his head, almost banging it into the side of the den. That couldn't be right, it was just his imagination playing tricks on him, and the she-cat probably wasn't even real.

--

Next chapter is also Adderpaw's POV.

-Twilla-Chan


	3. Adderpaw: Warrior's Ceremony

Here's chapter three which is in Adderpaw's POV.

Warriors does not belong to me in any shape or form, just Moonpaw and Adderpaw.

--

The den got dark and damp as he made his way in, gazing about, he could make out a small shape padding toward where the herbs were stored, and no doubt it was Reedpaw. A large shape slowly approached him; her black and gray pelt was surprisingly bright in the dim. "What do you need Adderpaw?" The she-cat asked, giving her tail a flick.

"I slipped while hunting, I just have a couple of scratches but Tawnygaze wouldn't rest until I came." Adderpaw muttered. He trusted the old medicine cat, she had plenty of experience and she was kin, his father's sister. The old cat nodded and turned her head in the direction her apprentice had left.

She cleared her throat and called out for the apprentice. Reedpaw poked his head out of the separate chamber in the den. "What do you need?" He asked, his voice echoing across the den.

"Adderpaw has some cuts, you know what to get!" She called back, a smile spreading across her face. "He's a good apprentice, despite the fact that he's Blackstar's kin. He must not be the happiest with the little one, he probably wanted pure warriors." She has just finished when Reedpaw came hopping in with cobwebs wrapped around one paw and goldenrod stuffed in his mouth.

Bright sunlight poured onto Adderpaw's pelt once outside the den. 'Vigil will be fun.' He thought sarcastically with a sigh. His eyes wandered to see Tawnygaze and Sunpaw eating together a ways off, jealousy suddenly prickled through his pelt.

Before he could grab any prey for himself, he caught a glance of Blackstar making his way toward Flat Rock which sat in the center of camp. The black leader jump on top of it and sat down quickly, raising his head to speak to his clanmates. "Everyone who is old enough to catch their own prey, gather around Flat Rock for a Warrior's Ceremony!" He cried out. He tucked his tail around his paws as he waited.

Adderpaw watched as four other black shapes joined his father up on the rock. He could spot his oldest brother, Twilightleaf, taking his spot next to Blackstar. His mother, Nightwind, was on the other side. His last two brothers, Tigerstripe and Swiftfoot stood behind them. Adderpaw gulped nervously, he would be joining them soon. The thought itself made him tremble; he was going to join them as great warriors.

He padded toward the center, where all apprentices became warriors. His brother was sitting there now, his head held high, chest out. Adderpaw plopped down next to him, sending a spray of dust. Sunpaw shot him an annoyed glance and sneezed at the dust. "Do you have any dignity?" He snarled, he didn't sound like his usual self.

Before Adderpaw could retort, Blackstar waved his tail for silence. He cleared his throat and began. "I Blackstar, leader of TigerClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Sunpaw, Adderpaw, my sons, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" His voice was clear and loud despite the leader's age.

Adderpaw drew in a breath to speak but Sunpaw cut in, his voice as loud and clear, just like their father's. "I do!"

Blackstar turned to Adderpaw and narrowed his eyes. 'What did I do wrong?' Adderpaw thought. "I do." He muttered, not looking at his father. The leader nodded his large, black head and turned back to the clan.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Sunpaw, Adderpaw, from this moment you will be known as Sungaze and Adderstrike, StarClan honors your courage and your determination, and we welcome you as a full warrior of TigerClan." Blackstar finished his speech happily, gazing down at Sungaze.

The black tom approached the rock, taking his spot beside Swiftfoot. Adderstrike jumped onto the edge of the rock, coming face to face with his brother. Sungaze narrowed his eyes but discreetly stuck out one of his hind legs, giving Adderstrike a fierce shove, knocking him off balance.

The ground was hard under the ginger tom's collapsed body but he had to show bravery. Adderstrike got up painfully from his fallen position, he didn't as much as gaze at his brother, the fox-hearted tom.

Blackstar took one last sweeping gaze across his clan and smiled. He nodded toward the others behind him and he jumped off the rock. Sungaze jumped to Adderstrike, none of the cruelty from before was to be seen in his eyes. "You two may start your vigil well, good luck." Blackstar instructed, heading back to his den. Sungaze nodded seriously and padded toward the camp entrance.

Adderstirke just shook his head slowly and he padded after his brother. 'What has gotten into him lately, he's acting like I'm from LionClan.' He thought sadly. Him and his brother had been best friends since the nursery, hunting together and training together, had that all been for nothing?

The ginger tom took his post next to Sungaze he was staring into the dying light of the sun. I wanted to speak to him so badly but it was tradition that they didn't speak until after sunrise tomorrow. Adderstrike's belly suddenly gave a loud rumble; it received the tom a hard stare from Sungaze. 'Crap, I forgot to eat before the ceremony!' The thought shot into the tom's mind. He lowered his head and held back the urge to udder a moan.

The bird's last calls of the day echoed through the camp, wind whipped past the tom's fur, clouds gathering around the camp, blocking out the sun. Rain was on the wind but neither brother moved, a little rain wasn't going to disturb their vigil.

Small droplets splattered Adderstrike's fur, but it wasn't very cold rain for the hot leaf-green air still kept him warm. 'I'm a warrior now, that's all that matters. I will serve my clan in every way, no matter the cost, no matter the enemy, friend or foe.' He pledged silently. The tom's green gaze slipped over to his brother and he swore that in the black tom's eyes was the same passion for his clan. Despite the coats, they were probably just the same inside.

--

Chapter Four is Moonpaw's POV, don't worry. :3

-Twilla Chan

Please review, if I get enough people liking this, I will finish chapter four. 83


End file.
